


fuck it i love you

by Thegoodestgoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, gigi is a total useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodestgoode/pseuds/Thegoodestgoode
Summary: Oneshot based off of Lana Del Reys 'fuck it I love you' but in crygi form.Gigi Goode, a hopeless romantic. Falling for her best friend, crystal methyd.Basically Gigi's a hopeless romantic waiting to fall in love at the right time.Crystal methyd, she doesn't always do love. She loves her cat tictac, but there's one thing about Gigi Goode.Basically she can't fall in love unless it's with Gigi but none of them know their feelings for each other
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	fuck it i love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 but if y'all want my wattpad its @/ geminiwhoresess :)  
> It took so long to write this its funny but oh well.

Gigi Goode, most commonly known as the schools hopeless romantic. With her best friend Crystal by her side it doesn't make it any better. Her and Crystal met at their first day of kindergarten and ever since they've been inseparable. Gigi started growing a major crush in Crystal since the eighth grade, she's kept it hidden for 3 years. Being a junior in high school, her life was crazy.

When Crystal and her first met they made a special spot at each others houses. Outside beneath their patio stairs, is where they would usually hang out. 4 years ago Crystal moved to the house next besides Gigi, their parents thought it would be a good idea.

As Gigi got ready for school, she heard a knock at the window. She went to see who it was and there stood Crystal earning to come inside. It was quite hot out today so she didn't want to leave Crystal standing outside in the heat. She opened her window and let the curly haired brunette inside.

"Hey Crys!" Gigi greets.

"Hey Geege!" Crystal retorts.

Gigi loved when Crystal calls her that, it makes the butterflies in her stomach excel. When Crystal got inside she shut the window and returned to her black vanity. Crystal sat on the girls bed waiting for the conversation to start.

"What are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?" Gigi asked.

"Well lets just say that I couldn't sleep, and I knew you'd be up." Crystal smiles.

"Alrighty Crystal Elizabeth," Gigi muttered.

The morning went fast with Crystal there everything zoomed on by. There she was in Crystal car getting driven to school, the heat was strong. The wind was peaceful and forceful, almost storm like with but with out the rain. The pair exited to car once they got to school and booked it towards the door trying not to get heat stroke . Once they entered the school they found themselves crowded by a bunch of teenagers trying to get to class.

Gigi saw one one her great friends Jan, the blond quickly noticed Gigi looking at her.

"Hi Gigi!" Jan Exclaimed.

"Hi Jan!" Gigi repeated.

"Ahem, I am here too guys." Crystal laughed.

"Oh my God Crys we could never forget about you," Gigi slapped the girls shoulder. _That was the thing Crystal was unforgettable._

"Alrighty ladies lets get to class," Jan clapped.

The trio made their way to English class, their teacher let them sit where they wanted to. Gigi sat herself beside her best friend, her breathing growing heavier. Nervousness washed over her for no reason, she couldn't find a way to get rid of it. She brushed it off her shoulder trying to not make a big deal of it.

"Hey Gigi, do you know the answer to question 4... You haven't even started? Geege its been 10 minutes of class." Crystal said concerned.

"Oh. Yeah sorry I don't know what's up with me today," The girl exhaled.

"Do you want help with it?" Crystal asked.

"No, no I should be fine."

The rest of English class went by slow, with starting conversation with Crystal to getting in trouble for talking to Crystal. The clock never seemed to budge no matter what, the 80 minute class seemed to be going on for 120 minutes.

The bell rang after the awfully long period, Gigi grabbed her items and booked it for the door. Crystal gave Gigi a concerning look, she's never behaved this way before. They made it to their lockers, Gigi hadn't said one word to Crystal.

Crystal decided she'd be the one who sparks up the conversation. "Gigi you seem a little... off."

Gigi looked at crystal with cold piercing eyes, "How many times are you going to ask me that yes I am fine," Gigi argued. The girl slammed her locker and walked away.

Crystal was in awe, Gigi's never done this. The girl eyes started to water at the harsh words that were said. Salty tears started cascading down her face silently crying in her locker. She quickly wiped her tears away, and closed her locker shut.

Crystal started walking to her next class, Math. Another class with Gigi was going to be hell, sitting beside each other was worse. She couldn't stand the way Gigi was acting it made her feel weird and concerned. Crystal was feeling hurt too, she has no clue why Gigi is being harsh and ignoring her.

The curly haired brunette walked in math class and didn't see Gigi sitting there. She didn't question, as she was probably in the bathroom.   
Time passes and Gigi was still, yet no where to be seen in math. She again excused it, as she probably had a serious problem. _Probably._

Crystal began to worry about Gigi's needs, by time class was done the girl was still no where to be seen.   
" _God damn it Gigi Goode_ ," Crystal muttered to herself. Gigi was really going to make Crystal look for her.

Crystal decided to skip third period as they both had the same class again. Science she could really careless about if she wanted to become an artist. She decided she would go look for Gigi outside and if she couldn't find her she knew she'd be inside instead. There she was outside where the track is looking for her best friend. She looked behind the trees beside the school, she looked by the silver built fence guarding the school, there was one place she hadn't looked yet. The bleachers.

The bleachers at the school were very unstable, anyone could fall through and end up falling 12ft. Under the bleachers were forbidden, it was too risky. Only the risky kids who don't care if a 60 pound bench were to fall on them from 12ft. She knew she had a chance finding Gigi there, but she also had a chance she wouldn't.

When she got up to the grey coloured bleachers, she heard muffled crying. _Could it be??_ She began walking closer under bleachers, where she saw her best friend crying.

Gigi looked up at Crystal, "God you have to be every where." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you were gone for an hour and a half I thought something happened to you," Crystal stated.

"Again I'm done just leave me alone," Gigi cried trying to catch her breath.

Crystal chuckled, "Well from what I can see you clearly aren't. Black stained cheeks from mascara and red puffy eyes could tell me other wise."

Gigi huffed she hated when Crystal was right. "Please just leave me alone I need some time to think," Gigi mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Isaidleavemealone."

"I still couldn't understand."

"God Crystal you really are dumb aren't you I said leave me alone," Gigi spat.

"Gigi..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gigi screamed at Crystal with another set of tears rolling down her face.

Crystal froze, she didn't know what to do. She stood there for a couple seconds until Gigi finally spoke.

"Wow you really don't listen don't you. Fine if you won't leave then I will," Gigi stood up and marched back where the school is. She didn't feel any remorse for Crystal, well or so she thought. She never got into a fight with Crystal before so this was a new thing for her.

Gigi popped another sob running back to the school, she felt bad for saying that to Crystal. She didn't mean to call Crystal dumb, as she was illiterate and could barely read.

**Geege: i'm sorry for calling you stupid :(**  
**seen 12:34**  
  
  


she'd tried to get past her feelings the best she could without Crystal. She _had_ too or else it might be the death of her, yet here she was crying in the school parking lot.

**Geege: Please Crystal i'm sorry.**  
**seen 12:40**

Every time she got left on read she felt more angry with herself for her behavior.

**Cryssie: you better have a good excuse on why you're being rude.**

Gigi smiled quickly then frowned at the message she received it wasn't the stereotypical message Crystal would've sent.

**Geege: you're still driving me home and we're going to talk abt this.**

All Gigi wanted was to have a lime green and stay up till dawn in Crystal's arm. Sing and dance with Crystal at 3 am with no one watching them, yet there she was there she was crying in the school parking lot.

**Cryssie: yeah well obviously we're going to talk, Gigi you're my best friend, you can tell me anything.**

Gigi was scared to look at her phone she couldn't bear to see what Crystal wrote, She did start this mess, she just doesn't want to tell Crystal she's in love with her just yet.

The heat was powerful, skin melting like, you could cook a cake in it. All Gigi wanted to do is go home and cry.

**Geege: do you want to skip the rest of the day?**

**Cryssie: fine we can do that**

**Geege: I'm already beside your car**

**Cryssie: creep**

Gigi giggled, she knew how to make Crystal laugh. Although it was easy to make the brunette laugh Gigi's jokes where hilarious. Crystal made it to her car and they both got in.

"So you have some explaining to do," Crystal stated.

"First off I wanna say I'm sorry, second off it's gonna be a long story. So we could get food and talk since I'm hungry,"

"Fine what do you want?"

"Taco Bell."

Crystal drove all the way to Taco Bell.

"What do you want?" Crystal asked

"My usual? Oh and lemon lime soda," Gigi spoke.

"Ok."

They ordered, and waited for their vegan tacos and sodas. Once they got it they began driving home, they really didn't care what house they go to since they're neighbours.

"Again I'm sorry and I'll start explaining," Gigi frowned.

"Gi you realize you can tell me anything,"

"Yeah I do but it's just I've been scared to say it because I'm scared you won't accept me for who I am. Anyways so I guess I'll just start explaining. This morning was completely fine, you came at 6:30 everything was good. Then we got to school and everything started going down hill. A lot was going through my mind at that point and the _one_ thing I could think about was-"

"Me?" Crystal interrupted.

"Well.. no but I mean we did talk so kinda I don't know. Anyways so I finally came to terms that one, I am lesbian and two you don't have to support me I have Jan."

"So- so, you're a lesbian?" Crystal asked.

"See this is why I shouldn't ever had told you." Gigi eyes started to water.

"No wait Gigi wait it would kinda be hypocritical of me to not support you considering I'm a lesbian too." Crystal admitted the one thing she never thought she would've.

"Oh wow..." Gigi was in awe.

"Yeah..." Crystal laughed.

They both entered Gigi's house with their Taco Bell and headed up to the blonds room. They say themselves on the girls bed and started eating their food. Gigi decided to turn on pop music so it wasn't silent with chewing noises. Gigi then stood up from her bed and started dancing which was more or less her just moving her body in a circles a round and around. Crystal stood up after seeing Gigi dancing and decided to join her. Both were now dancing, eating Taco Bell and drinking their lime green coloured sodas.

There was a crashing sound coming from outside. Rain could be heard from inside the girls house. Thunder and lightning crashing on the grey coloured sky. From what was a sunny hot day turned into a rain storm from morning to afternoon.

"Crys, can we go lay in the rain?" Gigi asked.

"Can we cuddle first?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah why not it looks like it's going to rain all day anyways."

They laid down on Gigi's bed, Crystal being on the bottom and Gigi on top. Gigi was more eor less laying in Crystals shoulder.   
The pair laid comfortably on the girls bed. Crystal could hear light snores coming from her best friend. Gigi had shortly fallen asleep after they started cuddling. Crystals heart melted.

Crystal had grew a small crush on Gigi since the ninth grade. Two years ago when they started high school, she noticed she'd been slightly attracted to Gigi. More specifically when in English they had to read Romeo and Juliet, Gigi being Juliet and her being Romeo.

Gigi woke up due to one loud crash of thunder, she shot up to see crystal looking into the abyss of her life.

"Earth to Crystal," Gigi starts waving her hand across Crystals face. "EARTH TO CRYSTAL!!! I WANT TO GO LAY IN THE RAIN NOW!" Gigi yelled.

Crystal shot up "huh?"

"I want to go lay in the rain now."

"Yeah we can lay in the rain now," Crystal said. She took the Gigi's small hand and they ventured out to outside. 

they stood in Gigi's parking lot and let the heavy rain pour on them. 

"Okay right here a good spot," Gigi giggled. She knelt down to laid down, and Crystal followed suit. The girls laid in a star fish position, letting them get soaked in fresh rain. Gigi took her hand and folded it into Crystals hand. Crystal wrapped her hand in Gigis small hand. 

Gigi's was flustered, her face red with wide eyes. The next step was simple, she took her nimble fingers against Crystals face and kissed her. Crystals eyes went huge she slowly melted into the kiss, they pulled away. Crystal was frozen once again. 

"oh fuck it Crystal I love you. I've loved you for how long that's it, fuck it I love you." 

"Gigi I love you too. I've loved you since we've met." Crystal confessed. 

Gigi took Crystals face in her hand and pressed both their lips together. Crystal melted into the fiery and passionate kiss, the 'couple' smiled while kissing. They pulled away and smiled at each other, _end game_ they were end game. 

"So you love me," Crystal giggled. 

"Oh my god Methyd, you're gonna kill me." 


End file.
